Gender
by Kaya Toyo
Summary: In the short time that Crona Makenshi has been at DWMA, he/she has discovered a few things: 1 most of the school thinks him/her strange 2 there are a few people that claim to be his/her friends 3 one of those "friends" is utterly confusing.
1. Ch1

Gender

storyline by Kaya Toyo

characters belonging to Atsushi Ohkubo

Chapter 1:

I arrived at the school not too long ago. It's strange here, all these people, they look at me.

Most of them, with their brows twisted upward in an odd fashion, as if I'M the strange one.

Well, maybe I am, but in anycase, the only ones who don't stare are those that Maka calls "friends". There's Maka herself, her scary partner, Soul, that loud boy and his quiet partner Tsubaki, those two matching sisters, and their partner. Their partner is the strangest of all, though. Possibly even stranger than I. He behaves differently than the rest.

I suppose he's different, like me.

No, what am i saying. That boy isn't anything like me.


	2. Ch2

Gender

Chapter 2:

CHRONA

"Crona! wait up!" I heard Maka call my name from down the hall. She caught up and began to walk alongside me.

"So, how are things? are you liking it here?" She smiled. I don't know why she was smiling, though. As if I'd ever enjoy it in this place where i'm considered a prisoner. But I decided to lie to her, so i nodded.

"That's great!" She said, grinning once again. She looked as though she was going to say something else just before someone ran into her, making her drop her books. I began to panic.

"M-Maka!" i gasped.

"Oh! Terribly sorry, Maka!" It was him. That boy. The different one. I began to feel sick.

"It's alright, Kid." Maka laughed as he helped her to her feet. Then he looked at me. Why would he do that? Why would he look at me?

"Good afternoon, Crona." He said, extending his hand towards me. I looked at it for a long while before turning away and continuing down the hallway. I heard Maka apologize on my behalf and run to catch me.

"You're supposed to shake his hand when he does that, you know." She sighed at me, shaking her head, but smiling. I didn't reply. My throat felt as though it had been bruised on the inside.

"Well, I have to go meet up with Soul. I'll see you tomorrow, Crona!" Maka waved as she left. I tried to smile, although it probably just looked like i was going to be sick.

The heavy door to my cell slammed shut behind me.

"You're really pathetic, you know that?" Ragnarok yelled, as usual, erupting from my spine.

As usual, I ignored that comment. He made it almost every single day, afterall.

"Don't ignore me, you wimp!" He yelled a bit louder, pulling roughly at my hair.

"Ah! Ah! Alright! Stop!" I shouted. He realeased my head. "Yes, i know i'm pathetic." I muttered. Ragnarok laughed wildy, his tongue flinging his saliva around the room.

"You can't even handle a simple HANDSHAKE!" He screamed with laughter now. Iwas thankful that he couldn't see my face, because I scowled at him. After a few more minutes of taunting laughter, he re-entered my spinal chord. I sighed heavily, and turned to look at myself in the small, grimy mirror on the wall of my cell. A thought occured to me.

Liz, Maka, Tsubaki, Patty...they all had something in common. They were what everyone recognized as female; delicate face, curvy body shape.

Soul, the loud boy, and Kid...they were all male; lacking in curves, with a square, flat bone structure.

But was I?

My face was delicate.

My Body, flat and square, yet also slender and lean.

this thought troubled me, and made me nervous. fearing that Ragnarok would sense my nerves, i pushed it to the recesses of my mind, and lay down in an effort to sleep.

DEATH THE KID

I twiddled the silver form inbetween my fingers.

"You not hungry er somethin'?" Liz asked, her mouth slightly full of food still. It was true, i had hardly touched the dinner on front of me.

"Yeah." I lied. "Liz?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's the name for that feeling where your chest cavity aches?"

"Longing."

"WHAT? No, don't be stupid. That can't be it." I demanded nervously. "It's not that. M-My throat feels as though it's obstructed-"

"Longing."

"NO! My head is swimming-"

"Longing."

"NO." I shouted, slamming my fork into the table so that it stuck cenimeters into the polished wood.

"Who're you Longing for Kiddo?" Patty asked in her sing-song voice.

"Nobody! You don't understand! It's nearly impossible for a Death God to show such petty emotions-"

"Kid's got the hots for someone..." Liz narrowed her eyes and looked at me accusingly.

"I'm going to my room." I said roughly, excusing myself from the table.

That night, I lay unable to sleep. Liz's words rang in my ears.

"Impossible." I whispered to myself before closing my eyes.


End file.
